Roller skates have long been known and many advances in construction and components thereof have been made. Present day roller skates are generally provided with wide plastic wheels formed of polyurethane, for example, for silent, smooth skating. Plastic carriages have been developed and many roller skates have limitedly pivotable axles for improved maneuverability. There have also been developed brakes for roller skates and, with all of these and other improvements, the cost of roller skates has risen dramatically. Certain structural difficulties have also been noted in the pivotable axle mounting.
The present invention provides a very simple skate carriage or truck meeting all of the present day requirements which may be injection molded of nylon, for example, for minimizing the cost and maximizing structural strength.